Perfect Blend (Bruce x Reader)
by KOREAlchemist
Summary: What will it take for Bruce to create the perfect blend of tea for his crush?


Perfect Blend (Bruce x Reader)

"I hope this is to your liking."

You read the label attached to your coffee mug by a thin purple ribbon. You looked at its contents, swirling the light green fluid around in its porcelain container. Finally taking a sip, you let it swish around in your mouth before swallowing it. Immediately you stuck your tongue out and gagged at the hot drink.

"It taste like hot leaf juice." You sighed and took your cup to the bathroom where it would be fed to the toilet. You felt bad about it but you couldn't drink it. Tea wasn't . . . well . . . you cup of tea. It was awful, gross, and really disgusting. But that wasn't the only reason why you felt guilty.

The thing was that someone was giving you the tea and you didn't even know who it was. Every morning, someone placed a new mixture of tea on your desk for you to try. Sure it was sweet but you couldn't accept bad tea from a complete stranger. Who would even do that?

~Meanwhile over in the lab~

"I thought that would be the perfect blend!"

Bruce paced back and forth, running his hands through his chocolate curls. Tony, on the other hand, was watching his science bro freak out about some girl who keeps rejecting the tea he always brings her in the morning and he was getting tired of it. It was time to end this mess.

"Relax, Bruce," he said in a nonchalant way. Bruce shot him a dirty look, "Look, just hear me out here."

"I'm listening . . . "Bruce said hesitatingly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe you should just ask her out?"

"Tony, I can't just ask her out! I don't even know if she likes me!" Tony raised his hands up defensively.

"Hey, don't hulk out on the messenger here!"

"I'm not gonna hulk out," he sighed, plopping down in his swivel chair, "I'm just planning."

"What, a different blend of tea?" Tony retorted.

"No, a different approach."

"Like what?"

The gears in Bruce's head were spinning and whirling around until they stopped. A grin grew on his face as he ran over to the computer and started typing and sketching out a design. Tony, in a bit of amusement for the erratic scientist, waltzed over to his side and watched as Bruce fleshed out his idea.

"Like this," he presented to Tony, "But I need your help." A smirk emerged on Tony's face.

"How do we begin?"

~Time-skip~

"Say (y/n)," You turned towards the direction of the voice to find Tony Stark, the sarcastic playboy of the Avengers, leaning on your cubical wall, tipping his fingers and waiting for you to respond.

"What do you want, Stark?" you grumbled, unhappy to be the target of his attention.

"Oh last name basis I see," he wisecracked, "Well Miss (l/n), Dr. Banner and I need your help with an experiment."

When you heard Bruce's name, your heart skipped a flutter. You had a crush on Bruce well before your time at S.H.I.E.L.D. and it grew every time you laid eyes on him. He was sweet and gentle, not to mention a genius and good-looking; a total dreamboat. You couldn't tell him you felt that way but you could die happy if you had the option to work with him and now was your chance.

"Well," you tried to keep calm despite your excitement, "If it's Dr. Banner in charge, then I guess I can come help you."

"Then let's go," he held put his hand and you took it, being led (more like dragged) through the lengthy corridors and hallways until the two of you made it to the lab. You had never been to the lab but you were amazed by the technology and gadgets that peppered the room. Your gaze scanned the whole area, taking in every single detail until your (e/c) eyes met a pair of soft brown ones.

"Dr. B-banner," you stuttered, your nerves getting the better of you as you were face to face with your crush.

"Please, call me Bruce," His cool and calm voice soothed you.

"Alright, Bruce," The name felt strange on your tongue but a sweet kind of strange.

"Listen," he began, "I need to do a scan of your tongue."

"My tongue?" That was weird; why would he need to do a scan of my tongue? Bruce must've seen the confusion in your face as he explained the operation further.

"It's for some new S.H.I.E.L.D. tech."

"Oh, Ok," You agreed as he led you over to a chair and sat you down, blushing profusely all time way.

"Con you stick your tongue out please?" he asked. You complied and watched as he pulled out some strange device that looked somewhat like a barcode scanner and skimmed the surface of the sensitive organ. You sensed a light tingling on your tongue but like that, it was gone. You gave a small groan, disappointed that you couldn't spend more time with Bruce, who was putting the machine away then turning his focus back to you.

"See, all done," he gave a slight chuckle and patted you on the back. You got up and gave the doctor a weak smile.

"I hope your experiment goes well," And with that, you made your way out the door, with somewhat of a heavy heart. Bruce watched as you left and mumbled under his breath.

"I hope it does too."

~Time-skip to next morning~

"This is the perfect blend."

That was what was written on the outside of the folded paper. You looked inside the coffee mug, observing the light orange fluid as a small eddy formed at the center. You sighed; weary of what this cup could bring to your taste buds. With a brace heart, you brought the cup up to your lips and took a small sip. Your eyes grew wide as an explosion of flavor hit your mouth.

"This," Your small utter turned into a squeal of delight, "This is great!"

You drank the rest of the hot drink down with one, single gulp. It was delicious; you couldn't even describe the flavor but whatever it was, it was perfect. You cradled the now empty mug in your hands, tangling the small tag in your fingers.

"I wonder who send you?" you asked the cup, hoping it's bubby would spill out the name.

Not able to contain yourself, you opened up the paper and read the message inside. A tint of red burned your cheeks as you placed the porcelain message on your desk and made a mad dash to your brewer's humble abode.

"Bruce!" You stopped at the doorway, catching your breath as you inquire about the man within, "Are you down here?"

"Over here."

You saw the brilliant scientist waved you down to the desk where he was working as you made your way towards him, "Can I help you with something?"

"Thanks for the tea, Bruce."

You watched as he got flustered by your gratitude, avoiding eye contact with you and wringing his wrist in a panicked manner.

"You're welcome," he barely mustered the words, regretting that he revealed himself in his latest cup of tea.

"And," you set a hand on his burning check and gave a gentle kiss on the other, "I love you too, Bruce."


End file.
